space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 34
Come Fly the Friendly Skies We picked things up in the middle of the night after meeting the American "Hot Shots Calendar" Marine squad. In the morning, most of the party woke refreshed (Katya was going on two straight nights without sleep) and started planning the next move. We resolved to continue our overall plan to make it to Berlin but the immediate goals in Moscow took priority. Lieselotte and Lilyana tipped us off that Baron Von Brightmeer was held captive in Moscow pending transfer to the Nazis. Freeing him seemed like a prudent move since it simultaneously freed an old ally, helped Babba Yagga's aims, and potentially helped push the Nazis out of Moscow. We also talked about taking care of the 'capital mission' in Moscow that involved doing something to a thing/person/shrine in five different world capitals. Clearing the Nazis out of Moscow was also something to consider although we weren't sure we had the time to do that directly ourselves. More immediately, we set a 12-hour course to rendezvous with Joltin Josie since the Hot Shots Marines were eager to have us meet their captain and discuss mutual goals. The flight passed uneventfully with the minor exception of Katya making a bit of a scene with her new friends after repeatedly failing to pick up on any subtle perception opportunities and eventually breaking down in tears due to lack of sleep and sheer exhausted relief at finally being out of the mud, blood, and hell-hole of the gulag. We docked with the Joltin Josie and met Captain Rogers, (possibly Buck, or Steve?), the captain of the remarkable airship. He explained that it ran on 'free energy' and had just recently become self-sufficient. Things had been a bit rough for a while but they had stabilized recently. Their original mission was to drop off supplies near Stalingrad but they were ambushed and had to flee Nazis Interceptors. Nobody had told them that the Nazis had infiltrated Russian leadership. That had spent the time since, running from interceptors while dodging radar installations. They were eager to get home but curious about our goals. Eva decided to jump right in and described how extra-dimensional beings were manipulating world forces into a great conflict. This didn't really seem to resonate well, though (surprise), we so lightened things up a bit and talked instead about our goals in Moscow and how freeing it would help them all get home. They seemed eager to help us and offered to drop us off as close as they could where we would then switch to our shuttle to avoid radar and then proceed on the ground (e.g. "steal a tank!"). We then embarked on the journey to Moscow which was estimated to take about 3 weeks. The rest of our session was spent working out 8-days of offtime. There was a ton of training including trying out the new self-training speciality rules which require sleep deprivation. We also benefited from limitless materials for our projects which allowed Roq, in particular, to spend 150-ish slots of salvage in an epic stretch of project blocks. Mei Linn learned some new spells and made some cool runic 'red star' jewellry for the party to wear next to our IFF badges. Eva split her time between projects and training. Katya also trained like a demon and flexed her new-found technical might. There were two incidents during the first week where parts of the plane quite literally almost fell off. During these times, the party rallied and helped the air crew fix things. In fact, Roq and Eva spent some time helping to stabilize the ship's systems including the high-level but unstable E-Cell powering the whole thing. On the eighth, and final day of the session, we spoke with the Marines who told us that we would probably be wise to do some scouting as we got closer to Moscow. Eva determined that the shuttle needed a much higher max speed show she set about upgrading it to be a better scout. Meanwhile, Katya had noticed that between the ship falling apart, the crew being separated from home, and the stress of events everyone was feeling pretty tense. Her solution was to organize a party and invite everyone for a 'party block' in the final block of day 8. It worked, everyone had a great time - thanks to a solid (except for Roquette, who continued to lose the ability to speak coherently in the presence of the blonde Betty Belle), party Beguile (Katya with a crit persuasion ftw) - and even the busy PCs found the time to attend despite their heavy training/project schedules. Eva showing more wisdom than Kat, and slipped away with Lieselotte early in the night. Roq started strong but 'flamed out' early. Luckily, she probably doesn't remember much. Mei Linn held Roq's hair for a while and then spent the rest of the party hanging with other mystics like Cyta and Lilyanna. Katya was the consummate hostess but may have gotten a little carried away at the end. She ended up in Gretta's quarters having a private party with Fran, Betty, Gretta, and a very expensive bottle of Curacao Vodka that lasted until morning. That's where we ended the session. Rewards 11 Generic Points Katya 4 XP (Mystic) and 1 Benny Eva 1 Benny Category:Soviet